King of the Beach
King of the Beach is episode 66 of the live-action TV series The Incredible Hulk. It originally aired on February 6, 1981, on CBS. Synopsis David takes a job in a restaurant where he meets and befriends Carl Molino, a hearing-impaired weight lifter with a largely muscular physique of a potential champion bodybuilder. Carl has big dreams and aspirations of owning his own restaurant. Mandy, a young con artist who is in trouble with the local hoods, is amazed by Carl's muscles and encourages him to enter The King of the Beach bodybuilding contest to use him to make money. But Carl has no interest in competing since he already has enough trouble being seen as a muscle-headed dummy as it is and wants to be respected for his cooking. The hoods who back the reigning champ King, nab David when they come looking for Mandy. David turns into the Hulk and he sends them running. When Mandy tells Carl he could use the prize money to get his own restaurant, Carl agrees. With Mandy and David's help, he starts training with intensity to get ready for the contest. This involves getting his muscles to the proper definition and posing correctly. Mandy, amazed by his muscles and good heart, finds herself genuinely falling for Carl and really wants to see him prove himself a champion. By the time of the contest, Carl is in his peak physical condition and is clearly superior to King, though he still lacks a lot of confidence. King's goons attempt to sabotage him several times. But words of encouragement and his friendship with David boosts his morale. On the day of the contest, Carl, wearing black shorts, practices his flexing backstage in front of a mirror. Amazed, Mandy confesses her feelings to Carl, even calling him incredible and ultimately admitting why she wanted him to compete in the first place. Carl and Mandy share a moment and then is called on stage. Carl begins his posing routine, wowing the crowd with by flexing his arm, chest, leg and back muscles, and becoming an instant favorite with the announcer declaring him championship material. Meanwhile, the thugs make a last attempt at David and Mandy. David turns into the Hulk and sends them running. The Hulk brings the unconscious Mandy to Carl who has just won and places her in his arms. When Mandy wakes up and learns Carl has won, Carl celebrates by flexing for his new girlfriend. Mandy pats his bicep and they kiss. Carl uses his prize money to buy his own restaurant. David congratulates him and parts ways with him and Mandy. Cast *Bill Bixby as David Banner *Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk / Carl Molino *Leslie Ackerman as Mandy *Charlie Brill as Solly Diamond *George Caldwell as Rudy *Carol Swarbick as Annette *Leo DeLyon as Trainer *James Emery as Steve *Nora Boland as The Lady *Angela Lee as Little Girl *Ken Waller as King *Kimberly Johnson as King's Girlfriend Quotes "Wow! Look at you! Your Muscles. You're Amazing." —Mandy (first meeting Carl) "You should compete in the King of the Beach contest." —Mandy (trying to encourage Carl to compete) "You ought to try it sometime, David. Work on those muscles. You'd look great all pumped up." —Carl "I really appreciate your friendship, but you still can't know what it's like to be a freak." —Carl (to David) Highlights * Lou Ferrigno makes this episode worthwhile in his dual roles as the Hulk and the bodybuilder * Hulk-out 1: Beaten up by a couple of punks under the Santa Monica Pier, who ask him for his wallet, query him why he only has $5 on him, and then forcibly baptize him several times * Hulk-out 2: Tied up by same punks and left attached to a bench press machine as bait for the bodybuilder (played by Lou Ferrigno) and his girlfriend to find and become upset over, except that David becomes upset first Trivia This is the third of three episodes where Bixby and Ferrigno appear on screen together. The others are in: "Married" and "Metamorphosis." During this episode, Bill Bixby announces that this is the first time that Lou Ferrigno talks (albeit as a different character other than the Hulk). Category:The Incredible Hulk (1978) episodes